mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Eva Bane
Basic Info Eva is the queen of vampires and the main antagonist in Gloria Hellsing's story. She's estimated to be about 261 years old. In the Mobius United timeline, much of her story follows Virus, who she befriended through her son, Vladimir that was invited to a sort of villains only club hosted by Virus. Eva and Virus became close through casual conversations and eventually, the marriage of Vladimir and Virus. Eva has taken more of side-bar role in the story as of now. Since it mainly revolves around Vladimir, she mainly just shows up to progress in the plot in minor ways and to just stay relevant. Appearance Eva is a lynx with commonly brown and tan fur. Her hair however, is naturally white. This is most likely due to her being a vampire. With this, Eva has crimson red eyes and two sharp fangs for feeding. She is mainly seen in a black late Victorian era dress with a much shorter dress and a pair of knee-high boots. History Eva's story starts waaaaay back in the year of 1851, when she was actually born. At this time, she was a normal, feral lynx in the wild of Canada(before it was ever actually discovered). Some years later, in 1884, Eva would be found by one of the original vampires to ever actually exist, Lady Dorothy Bane. After the country of Canada was founded and established, she would find Eva who was pushed further back into the wilderness. It was here that she found the lynx injured and clinging to life after being shot by hunter, but left for dead in the cold. Elvira, having a strong soft side for animals, took pity on Eva. It was then that she decided to make the quick option of biting and turning Eva. Finding new life and a newfound loyalty and respect, Eva found herself forever by the vampire lady's side as a pet and companion. Over the next several centuries, Eva continued to live domesticated, until the spread of the Mobi-Mutagen in 2036. This, like all other feral animals, mutated and changed Eva into what is now commonly known as a "Mobian;" a highly evolved animal, with similar build and physical capabilities as humans. After her change, Eva found herself, much more aware of her existence and logically thinking. With this also came a new realization and lust for power. Reassuring her mistress and the other original vampires that she was still forever loyal to them, Eva was able to lead them all into a false sense of security. With this, and her new self-awareness, Eva sought to take her new place as the new head of the vampire race. One by one, under their noses, she went about killing off each of the Originals. Still remorseful, she saved her mistress for last, instead opting to end her in her sleep and driving a stake through her heart. Now as the last living original vampire, Eva went onward to take her place as the new queen of the vampire race. She then went to usurp the fortunes that those before her had gained. Eva went on to become the largest name in such fields as real estate, pharmaceuticals, construction, etc. Paranoid that it wouldn't be long before one of her kind got a similar idea to take her position from under her, Eva began to take precautions to keep herself safe. She always kept security around her, be it outside or in her own home. She never even interacted with others publicly, wanting to distance herself and make it harder to make an attempt on her life. In all her years though, there was one other person that Eva DID entrust so much with, a friend she had through her mistress Elvira. This woman was known as Mea-Liza. At first, Eva remembered very little about her. Only small things such as her voice and scent. For some reason, she could never remember much of how the woman looked. But, even from so little information, Eva was able to track her down. After visiting and sitting down with her, Eva learned that Mea-Liza was a very skilled witch and found a way to become immortal. All Eva needed was a new body to transfer to once "killed" if ever. Like another close "friend" of hers, Lady Hyperion, Eva went about having children of her own. One trait that female vampires possessed was the ability to reproduce asexually. The only downside was that the gender or quantity of offspring was out of their control. That being the case, Eva would be (un)fortunate enough to have twin sons, Vladimir and Alucard. Mea-Liza said nothing about the new vassal being the same gender. Just someone that was close to you. But, there WAS one large issue. Eva didn't find out until later, after an attempt was made on her life. In order to transfer your very soul to a new body, you had to have had one to begin with. The thing about vampires is that after turning and accepting a life as the living dead, a soul would be the one thing you lose(along with your reflection). A little peeved and frustrated, Eva went about to look for a new contingency plan. As she made the choice of building a manor for her and her sons to live in, Eva found a perfect plan. During the construction of the house, Eva went and removed her heart from her chest(not like she "needs" it anyway) and buried it at the lowest point she could possibly find. Below the basement, she dug almost another mile down and locked her heart away in a steel box. Her plan was simple, no one can give her a stake to the heart if they can't find it. Plus, least her body is destroyed some other way, she can always regenerate from her heart that would remain unharmed. With this, Eva made sure to keep this a secret. Even from her sons. Fast forward more years. Her son Alucard brings a strange woman to the manor. An "Identity" by the name of Virus. Enticed by her charm and general personality, Eva found a friend in this stranger. Another few months would pass before Virus would join Eva in her home with another mutual acquaintance, Lady Hyperion. Virus would give Eva a "gift" of changing the Earth's atmosphere where it would no longer be fatal for vampires to be out in sunlight. Now with no more hindrance, Eva's kind would slowly grow stronger and rise above as the new rulers. Not agreeing with the new changes, Lady Hyperion stepped up to oppose Eva. After a short, but hard fought duel, Eva would come out the victor, fatally wounding Hyperion. As if mocking her, Eva bit her, attempting to pull her into the vampire race. Virus would then step in and take Lady Hyperion and completely change her into the now Anti- Vampire Lady Hyperion. Now on top of the world and slowly gaining more and more power thanks to Virus, Eva sits back and only watch as small resistance forces try and take back the Earth, while moving to zone to zone and further spreading her influence. She's also in a..."relationship" with the man known as Urd. Abilities As a vampire, Eva posses common powers shared by others like her. Vampire abilities: * Enhanced speed, strength, and durability * Flight * Heightened senses with a bonus of being able to see in the dark * Quick healing and regeneration(can be quickened by drinking blood) * (EXCLUSIVE TO FEMALES) Asexual reproduction * Telepathic link to all living vampires Aside from this, Eva also has her own special power. From drinking a person's blood, she can learn just about all of their personal information such as memories, habits, interests, and even such things like weight, height, and blood types. Eva can also gain any talents or abilities that person has. Even copy their own handwriting. How long she will have their traits, depends on how much she drinks from them. Weaknesses All of Eva's weaknesses are actually those that all vampires share. Vampire weaknesses * Sunlight- Kills vampires instantly. * Garlic- All Vampires are allergic to this. * Crucifixes- Used as repellents or binding objects that can kill vampires depending on how used. * Silver- Also kills vampires instantly. * Wooden stakes- Only effective if pierced through heart. * Water- When wet, vampires are rendered powerless. * Holy water- Also kills vampires instantly. Relationships Vladimir Bane- '''Eldest son''' Alucard Bane- '''Youngest son''' Virus- '''Daughter-in-law''' Kid Irine- '''Grandaughter''' Urd Wallace Breckem IV- '''Current boyfriend(?) ''' Trivia * When first creating Eva, her background was going to be much like that of the main character of Dark Shadows. She would be unburied from a coffin she was forced into by the Original vampires that she would later kill out of revenge. * Of the unofficially named group "The Ladies"(composed of Eva, Lady Hyperion, and Mea-Liza), Eva is the SECOND oldest. * Eva has a passion for ice skating. No real reason why. She just enjoys it. * Eva was actually inspired by several characters from the HBO show, True Blood and the Vampire Council from Marvel's Blade series. * Eva and Vladimir were actually going to have their special powers swapped; whereas she'd be able to change peoples' feelings towards her and Vladimir could temporarily use the abilities of others. * A lot of people think Eva's ability to learn about others comes from Rouge of the X-men series. I ACTUALLY was inspired by Alucard being able to read minds from drinking blood in the anime Hellsing Ultimate. I just forgot about Rogue until I saw the Wolverine and the X-men cartoon. Gallery(more to come probably)